Sweet Revenge
by Storyteller64
Summary: Discord Whooves get revenge on the Doctor by going after mare he loves in an unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

My first story for the new year hope you enjoy.

By the way this is a one-shot and is not related to TFA (Their First Adventure)

* * *

**Sweet Revenge **

Derpy stood in the TARDIE looking at the stallion before her, trying to hide the fear that was boiling inside of her as the dull chestnut coloured stallion smiled at her in the most sinister way. He took a step forward which she countered by taking a step backwards. This made him chuckled in a way so much like Time Turner only his had a layer of menace hidden beneath it.

"Oh, is the little pegasus scared?" he asked in Time Turner's voice.

The grey pegasus didn't answer him, instead she took another step backwards as she tries to come up with a plan to get away from the fake Doctor. The brownish-greyish earth pony notice this and took another step towards the cornered mare.

"I hope you're not planning on leaving anytime soon. After all, I spent so long planning this meeting that it would be a real shame if you leave before we could have a chance to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you!" Derpy said trying to act braver then she felt. "And you shouldn't be here. When the Doctor gets back…"

The Time Turner clone suddenly broke out in laughter. "Oh, I don't think your Doctor will be coming back anytime soon. You see, right now he's investigating a very old castle which just so happen to be infested with a few little surprises I made just for him. Which means that you and I are going to be alone for a while."

Derpy gulped down the lump that had appeared in her throat. He was right, Time Turner had left over an hour ago searching for the dangerous clone who had spent almost every waking second trying to kill him. But, now that very same clone was here, in the TARDIE, with her, completely alone.

"Wh…what do you want from me?" she asked as she took another step backwards only to find that she was now pressed up against a wall.

The clone ignored her question as he looked over the inside of the time machine. "You know, he must think you're safe in here. Lock up in a little box where the bad pony can't get to you. It's too bad that the TARDIE is having trouble telling us apart. Kind of funny when you think about it, how we always keep the things we love lock away."

Derpy stiffened slightly at the word love. "You're wrong. He…he doesn't love me."

"Oh, and what makes you so sure?"

"He told me." she said thinking back to the night she had confessed her feelings for the chestnut brown colt. "He said that…whatever feelings I have for him it…it could never work because of us being from two different time periods."

"Is that so." The clone said as he moved closer to cornered pegasus. "And how did that make you feel?"

She didn't say anything, she didn't want to think about that night and how she lay out her feelings only to have them pushed away.

"Did it make you feel sad? Hurt? Humiliated? Angry even?" he continued, his voice taking on an almost sympathetic tone.

Derpy remained silent but almost gasped when she realize how close he had gotten. He towered over her, not just in size but also in presence and yet for some reason she didn't feel as afraid as she was before. Their eyes locked, molten gold with icy blue and for the briefest of moment she thought she saw…understanding?

"I can pretend to be him if you want to." He whispered as he lifted his hoof to stroke her cheek. "All you have to do is close your eyes and imagine him."

The blushing pegasus pulled away from the hoof slightly as she tries to look away from those piercing blue eyes. "I…I shouldn't…I mean I couldn't…he's been so…"

"Shh." He shushed her, leaning down so their lips were just inches away from each other. "You don't owe him anything and besides, it doesn't count as cheating if you're not in a relationship."

For the briefest of moments the two of them remain where they were, as still as statues, then the gap between their lips closed. Derpy eyes went wide when she felt the clone's lips touching hers, she had thought of pushing him away but that thought soon evaporated as she melted into the kiss. Shortly after she felt a pair of forelegs warping around her in an loving embrace. It felt exactly how she had imagined Time Turner would hold her, soft, warm and gentle.

The clone pulled the grey mare closer, pressing their body together as they continue to kiss. He brought his eyes to the entrance of the time machine and fought against the smile that was threatening to appear when he saw a familiar chestnut brown stallion standing there. The utter shock and hurt on his face was almost priceless, who would have thought that kissing this mare would cause him so much pain.

Vengeance is sweet indeed.

* * *

DAMN! Now that is what I call being seduce by the Dark side. I wonder what Time Turner would do in that situation.

Anyway if your still reading this I just like you guys to know that I am getting back to writing TFA and that it should be up very soon.

I also like to say Happy New Year to everyone. My it be full of good memories and joy...and maybe a magical portal to Equestria but that could be pushing it a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part of the story you guys been asking for.

enjoy.

* * *

**Sweet Revenge **

**Part 2**

Derpy felt herself melting into the kiss that the clone Doctor had initiated, though in her mind it wasn't him she was kissing but the original. The one who always showed her kindness, the one who always manages to make her smile despite how sad she might become, the one who broke her heart.

Suddenly the lips that held her in a passionate embrace pulled away, leaving her wanting more. She opens her bright golden eyes to find the dull coloured clone staring at the TARDIE's entrance with a smug grin. Derpy turns to the entrance and was horrified to find the real Doctor standing there his face full of hurt and betrayal.

"Well, you came back a lot sooner than I expected." The clone said though the original Doctor wasn't listening to him he was staring at the grey mare beside him.

"Derpy what's…what's going on?" he ask. His voice sounded so shaky, like he was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Isn't it obvious." The clone Doctor said before Derpy had a chance to speak. "We were kissing and I can assure you it was completely consensual, wasn't it my dear."

"Is that true?" the chestnut stallion asked.

Derpy looked at him tears slowly running down her face, she wished she could deny it but it was true. She didn't push the clone away when he kissed her, she didn't put up any fight at all she just let it happened and the worst part was that she enjoyed it.

"Yes. It's true." She said hanging her head in quiet shame.

The Doctor stared at her as if she had ripped his heart out which she probably did. The large central room of the TARDIE became horribly quiet as the three pony stood there in silent, though the clone was smiling from ear to ear all the while. "Why, so sad Doctor I thought you didn't love her." he said cruelly.

"Shut up" the chestnut stallion muttered.

"Oh, now don't be such sore loser." He said as he walked towards him in gleeful strides. "Your acting like I stole your favourite toy or something of equal worth. Unless of course you lied about not having feelings for her, a lied you told in some vain attempt to distance yourself from her. Because you're afraid that one day you might have to leave her behind and you don't want to feel the pain when that day comes."

"Shut up."

His smiled widens as he stood over the down trodden stallion. "And you know what, it failed." He said before learning now to whisper in his ear. "And if seeing me kiss her hurt you this much, then I can't wait to see what sleeping with her does to you."

"I said shut up!" the Doctor screamed as his hoof collided with the side of the clone's face.

The clone stumble backwards but manage to recover quickly enough to dodge the next hoof. He smiled as he grabbed a hold of the real Doctor's foreleg and threw him over to the other side of the room. The chestnut coloured stallion crashed into the think metal wall letting out a loud shriek of pain before falling on to the floor.

"Time Turner!" Derpy cried out rushing to his side.

The grey mare knelt beside him, asking if he was alright. The stallion ignored the mare as he rose to his hooves and charge at his duller coloured copy. He raised one of his hoof to strike only to get slam on to the floor again with the clone's hoof pressing on the side of his face.

"It was easily you know." He said putting more pressure into his hoof. "All I had to do was use some sweet words and she was practically mine."

The Doctor made something between a snarl and a yelp as he tries to push himself up from the floor only to get shove back down.

"It's funny how this could have all been avoided. If you weren't so afraid about your feelings for her then maybe you wouldn't be in this mess. But I guess that's the main difference between you and I. I don't let my fears get in my way."

"Get off my Doctor!" a familiar voice yelled out.

The Doctor's double turned his head just in time to see an enrage Derpy swinging a frying pan. He let out a loud squeal as he knocked off the original time traveling stallion, performing a full spin before finally falling on the floor.

At first his vision was block by stars but they soon faded away to show an angry grey pegasus standing over him pointing the frying pan into his face. She glares down at him, her eyes in one of their rare moments of being align.

"Get out." She said in a surprisingly strong and confident voice.

The clone stares back with defiantly at first but relented and made his way to the TARDIE's door. Derpy remain holding the frying pan in ready position until the greyish coloured stallion closed the door behind him. With a heavy sigh she lower it and turned to the chestnut stallion who was now standing and staring at her.

The two ponies stood in the vast chamber of the TARDIE in silence

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Derpy said as she quietly left the Doctor to wonder if perhaps he'll wake up from this nightmare now.

* * *

So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Revenge **

**Part Three**

Time Turner Whooves sat at the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor as his mind replays the image of Derpy and his magically created clone kissing over and over again. It makes him angry with each play through, but every time he tries to push it away it only came back with more intensity then before. He rubbed the bruise on the side on the side of his face, allowing the sudden jolts of pain to interrupt the images.

_Why. _He thought. _Why drag her into this._

In the past the dull coloured stallion had payed little attention to Derpy, only caring about causing his demise due to some insane belief that by killing him he would become the true Doctor. That had made the clone single minded and easy to predict but this was something completely out of character.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Doctor?" Derpy's voice called. "Can I come in?"

He wanted to say no, to tell her to go away, at least until he had better control over his emotions but instead he found himself saying yes. The door slid open revealing the grey mare holding a simple red and white box. She walked in keeping her head low and avoided making eye contact.

She place the box next to him and went about examining the bruise that had develop on his cheek. She had gotten quite good with first-aid since he had drag her into this life of adventure and constant danger. He couldn't count the number of times that he ended up here, sitting on his bed with Derpy bandaging him up, making light hearted conversation to pass the time.

But this time it was different. There was no conversation, no reprimanding from the grey mare for him to be more careful, he didn't even make a joke to try and lighted the mood. It felt so empty somehow, like something was missing or perhaps taken away.

Derpy took out a band-aide and placed it over the Doctor's swollen cheek. Their eyes met, shameful gold meeting betrayed blue. They stare at each other like this for what feels like hours until at last the stallion whispered. "We need to talk."

* * *

Derpy sat there, on the bed looking at the chestnut brown stallion beside her. She had just finish telling him how the dark clone somehow manage to break into the TARDIE and the events leading up to the kiss, now she waited for the response. The Doctor sat still, staring down at the ground, his face betraying nothing of his inner thoughts.

"Did you like it." he asked in a voice that was completely neutral.

The grey mare opened her mouth to say that she didn't but realised that that lying wouldn't help her right now. "Yes." She said shamefully. "But not in the way you think."

The Doctor turns his head slightly with an confuse look.

"Do you remember when I told you how I felt about you? Back at old Canterlot."

He nodded.

"Well, after that night I was hurt and confuse. I mean there I was keeping my feelings locked away because I was afraid that you might not feel the same way and the when I finally have the strength to tell you…you did exactly what I was afraid you would do. Then your clone turns up in here and I was afraid of him at first but then he started to act like he understood how I felt and then he kiss me and all I could think about was that this is the closest I'll ever get to kissing you."

Tears started to drop from the mare's eyes as she finishes explaining, she didn't dare face the Doctor like this, she didn't want him to think she was trying to gain his forgiveness through pity. That is if he ever could forgive her, he walked in on her kissing his evil clone after all. Who knows what going through his mind right now, he could think that she's a clone as well or that she was giving him secret information. Whatever the case she broke his trust and be may never be able to trust her again.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

"No, don't be." The Doctor suddenly said catching Derpy off guard a little. "It wasn't completely your fault."

"What do you mean?" she asks looking puzzled.

"What I mean Derpy is that on that night, when you told me your feelings it scared me." he said looking into her golden eyes. "Since the accident the TARDIE had been taking me to one end of time to the other and every time I stepped out of it I always manage to get myself into dangerous situations somehow. I always manage to get out of them alright but sometimes the ponies I meet don't and each time that happens I found myself pushing ponies away until I became this sad loner with a little blue box. But then I met you and for some reason no matter how much I try to push you away I found myself wanting you to stay. I couldn't explain it, you just somehow made everything so easy and brighter that I actually started to feel things that I've never felt for another pony before and scared me more than anything else."

"Bu…but why?" Derpy asks as she lean in closer.

"Because I was afraid Derpy, afraid that if we were to start being together like that that one of my enemies will target you in order to get to me and couldn't let that happen. So, on the night you told me your feelings I did what I was best at, I pushed you away…"

"In order to protect me." the grey mare finishes as understanding dawns on her. After all this time what she had thought of as the most humiliating moment of her life was in fact the Doctor protecting her and perhaps hurting himself in the process.

"Yeah." The chestnut brown stallion said turning his gaze back to the floor. "Kind of a stupid plan when you think about it."

"It is." Derpy agreed as she reaches out with her hoof and guides him to face her. "But it's also sweet."

"Derpy what are you…" the Doctor never got to finish his sentence as a pair of grey lips connected with his. He was surprise at first, so surprise that his mind became a complete blank. All he could do was sit there and let the grey pegasus, the same pegasus who he had completely fallen for kiss him.

When she finally pulled back it took a second or two for his mind to reboot. "Derpy." he manage to say. "I don't think…"

Again his words were left unfinished only this time it was from a hoof and a small shushing sound. "Please don't talk." She said leaning with her lips threatening to touch his again. "Just this once don't be the selfless hero ok, just be the stallion I'm in love with."

Their lips connected again with more force than before and he could feel her hoof gently pushing him which he complied with. They both fell on the bed with the grey more laying on top of him with their lips still connected. There was still a part within the Doctor that thought he should stop this before it escalates any further but that part of him was overridden by the repress feelings he was holding onto finally being set free.

He found his hooves moving by their own accord with one finding it's way in wild mess of blond hair while the other was more adventurous and placed itself on the small of her back. A moan from the blond mare told him that she approves of his actions. After what felt like an eternity their lips parted and thy both stared into in each other's eyes with a passion they were both exciting and scary at the same time.

"I love you." Derpy whispered.

"I know." The Doctor whispered back, caressing her cheek before kissing her again

For a brief moment the thought of whether or not they could be together cross the Doctor's mind but he'll have to worry about that another time. Right now all he wants to do is think about the beautiful mare he's spending the night with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Revenge**

**Part 4**

**Edited by: xtremesmw**

The Doctor lay awake in his bed as he kept a gentle hold on the grey mare next to him. A loving smile adorned his face as he watched her chest rise and fall from her breathing. He had never felt so happy or peaceful in his life as he did then and yet…he couldn't help but think about where this would go.

He was from the future and Derpy was from the past. Could they really have a working relationship? What if they end up back in one of their own time periods? Could Derpy live in his time, or could he survive in hers? They say love conquers all, but would she really choose to live in a strange new world, knowing that all of her love ones were gone? Such thoughts left a sour feeling in his chest.

A sudden shift in the grey pegasus alerted him that she was waking up and he pushed his troubled thoughts aside. Her eyelids slowly opened to reveal those molten gold orbs that always manage to take his breath away no matter how many times he saw them. She looked at up at him, at first confused, but then a deep scarlet blush appeared across her face.

"It…it wasn't a dream was it?" she asked in a small nervous voice.

"Nope." He answered giving her a smile while rubbing her back reassuring.

"So, we really did it then," she said, her blush intensifying. "Me and you and…it."

At the end of her sentence, the Doctor saw her head turn slightly towards his lower half which was covered by the bed's blanket. The action made the Doctor chuckle at the mare's innocence; even after what they did, she was still unable to name that one part of him.

"Yeah, we did." He said, his smile becoming cheeky. "You're not regretting it, are you?"

"What! No, of course not! I've been thinking about this ever since I met you." Derpy exclaimed, but quickly realized what she had said and began to panic. "Oh, no no no no! I…I didn't mean that I've been thinking about 'this'. What I meant was that I've been thinking about us doing romantic stuff. Not that this wasn't romantic, it was very romantic considering it being the first time I did this with a stallion. I mean, not that I did it with a mare…"

"Derpy."

"...Yes?"

"It's okay. I've been thinking about this too."

"Oh, well…good." She said visibly relaxed. "Just as long as we're clear."

Again, the Doctor chuckled and pulled her closer for a tighter embrace, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Derpy sighed in bliss as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. The warm feelings that filled the Doctor from having her in his hooves made his previous thoughts disappear.

True, the circumstances may not have been perfect, but he could honestly say there was nothing he would have traded this moment for. He was happy, Derpy was happy, and whatever wedge his clone had planned to create between them was gone, which made the Doctor even happier.

"Time Turner?" Derpy called, bringing the chestnut stallion out of his thoughts. "Does this make us a couple?"

It only took a quick moment for him to think over the question. "Yeah, it does." He said looking down at the grey mare in his hooves, getting lost in her golden orbs. "But it's not too late if you want to back out."

"No, that's alright." She said lifting her head off his chest and leaning in closer to his face. "I think I rather like the idea of being your girlfriend."

"Good, because I like the idea of being you boyfriend."

The two ponies giggled at the lame joke before sealing their new relationship with a kiss. _Yes, everything is going to be okay now,_ The Doctor thought as he brought a hoof up to caress the grey mare's cheek. _Now that I finally have you._

* * *

The dark grey stallion stood at the edge of the clearing his time machine had landed in. It was impressive in design and functionality, though the security could use an improvement. If he could walk in there, then there was no telling who else could.

He wondered what the two of them were doing in there. Could they be arguing or have they come to terms with their feelings? Either way, it didn't matter. If they had confessed their feelings for each other, it would make his counterpart more protective of her, and if they were arguing then it would create a rift which would hopefully lead them to separate path, giving him the chance to take her back to her own time period where she would be safe.

A flash of lightning shot across the sky followed by a sudden heavy downpour of rain, but it didn't bother him. In truth, nothing did. The Doctor believed that he was a clone. A cheap copy created when his reflection passed over an ancient magical mirror. But the truth was more elaborate and complex; he was no copy, just a visitor.

For what might have been the eighth time that night he brought his hoof up to his lips. He could still feel her lips there, and he felt warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. _It was almost like kissing her again,_ He thought. _Almost._

The stallion stared at the blue box for a moment longer, the image of the grey mare filling his thoughts, until he turned and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

**The End**

* * *

There my first finish story.

Now you all might be wondering what the hay is going on so allow be to explain. You see originally I had liked the idea that discord Whooves was an evil clone who believes that he was the real doctor and that the real doctor was the fake but when I started to put that down on pen and paper it just didn't feel right or interesting. Then I started to play Injustice (which is a pretty bad ass game) and I found the idea of an evil Doctor from another universe to be really appealing.

But as you can see this evil Doctor isn't really evil and also seems to be protective of Derpy.

Why you ask?

Well, that is where I'm torn. You see I can do either a sequel where the Doctor and Derpy somehow ends up in the Discord Whooves world or a prequel where it will explains how Discord Whooves became Discord Whooves.

I personally like the prequel idea but I'll let the people decide.

Oh, I also what to give a shout out to my new beta/editor extemesmw good job man.


End file.
